


Спутанность

by zelhog



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Empathy, Fantastic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Synesthesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: Солнце в этот день ужасное, яркое и печет. У него толстовка красная, грязная, а волосы обесцвечены до отвратительного белого. Собственные кроссовки и джинсы придется выбросить в мусор. И в чужих эмоциях можно утонуть, а от цветных вспышек перед глазами - сойти с ума.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 4





	Спутанность

**Author's Note:**

> Pinkzebra - We Won't Stop Dreaming

_Когда занимается рассвет_

Ему больно. Невыносимо. Внутри что-то скручивается в тугой жгут, натягивается, распутывается и сжимается в спираль, печет и тянет, заставляя бежать, слепо, едва ли разбирая дорогу перед собой. Перед глазами все мутное из-за выступивших слез, нижняя губа прокушена до крови и хочется кричать, громко и надрывно, но горло сжимается. Каждый вздох кажется пыткой – от бега в неизвестность, бешено клокочущего сердца, бьющего о ребра с такой силой, будто хочет разбить, проделать дыру достаточно большую, чтобы вырваться, и _чужого_ , неизвестного, волнами накатывающего.

Ухён жмурится до разноцветной ряби на черном, чувствует, как тело снова охватывает дрожь, и падает, споткнувшись о металлическое и острое, торчащее из бетонных ступеней полузаброшенного-недостроенного здания. Джинсы рвутся, ладони разбиваются в кровь, а мелкие камни впиваются в кожу. И это – странным образом приносит облегчение, секундную вспышку ясности и _себя_ , разбитого, но настоящего.

Всего на секунду он чувствует что-то, кроме пронизывающих все тело тонких игл, а затем внутренности снова выворачиваются под неправильным углом, заставляя его согнуться пополам.

Нам шипит сдавленно, прикусывает язык и глотает рвано воздух, пропитанный пылью и затхлостью. Хватается дрожащими пальцами о железные, ржавые перегородки, встает на ноги, игнорируя дрожь в коленях, и делает шаг. За ним - еще один и еще. Снова срывается на бег, переставая дышать.

Не знает, сколько так продолжается, но останавливается только у двери, испещренной остатками синей краски, будто плохой витраж. Смотрит, колеблется, чувствует, как дрожь усиливается, охватывает тело с головы до пят, не давая стоять ровно.

С новой вспышкой боли он толкает дверь ногой и делает быстрый шаг, едва не споткнувшись о высокий порог. Оказывается на крыше, хватает ртом свежий воздух, жмурится от яркого солнца, слепящего так сильно после серого и непроглядного, и прилагает усилия, чтобы стоять ровно. Не заваливаться вперед, потому что колени кровоточат, а джинсы придется выбросить. Ладони все еще саднит, даже мелкие камни не успел стряхнуть.

Делая два глубоких вдоха и длинный выдох, Нам открывает глаза снова, чтобы тут же выцепить фигуру в красном. На самом краю. Беспечно и неосторожно, шаг за шагом идущую к невесомости, глядя только в телефон.

У парня волосы обесцвечены до отвратительного белого, уши заткнуты наушниками, перекрывая реальность, на губах играет улыбка, безумная и широкая, а сам он вот-вот упадет вниз, потому что ходить по краю – опасно, чревато и нельзя. Размахивая руками и перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу. Не видя ничего перед собой.

Ухён замирает всего на секунду, потому что его – зачаровывает. Он чувствует, что выпадает из реального тоже, смотрит так, будто пытается забыть и запомнить одновременно, не в силах решить это – прекрасно или пугает. Чувствует волны отчаяния, беспочвенной радости и невыносимой боли. И среди сильного, чересчур яркого и выделяющегося находит крупицы страха, прилипшего к каждой эмоции, замершего в нерешительности.

Наму удается найти то, что отделяет человека от падения, останавливает и держит, не давая сделать последний шаг, и ему приходится самому вцепиться в этот страх, смешать его с собственным и вырастить до сокрушительных размеров. Чтобы рвануть вперед, обхватить чужое тело руками и потянуть на себя, заваливаясь назад.

Его простреливает новой вспышкой, когда он падает на спину. Уже физической, ощутимой, _собственной_. Ухён больно ударяется головой о бетонные плиты крыши, вскрикивает, цепляется пальцами в чужую красную толстовку и крепко прижимает к себе, лишая другого возможности вырваться.

— Ты что, черт побери, творишь?!

Голос у парня злой, и Нам чувствует ту же злость, перекатывающуюся волнами в его тело. Он распахивает глаза, смотрит на искаженное лицо, нависшее над его собственным, и подчиняется, убирает руки и раскидывает их в стороны, когда его больно ударяют под ребра.

Парень быстро поднимается на ноги, вырывает наушники из ушей и сжимает их в кулаке, все еще продолжая что-то кричать и взглядом сверлить, пока Ухён пытается отделить чужие эмоции от своих. Ощущается это странно и получается не так просто, как он привык: будто по одной выбирает из общего клубка и в две кучи распределяет, удивляясь каждый раз, вытягивая очередную, почему их так много и переплетаются они так тесно.

Он морщится, отмахивается ладонью, словно от надоедливой мухи, и поднимается, чтобы сесть прямо и скрестить ноги. Смотрит на человека, которого только что спас вообще-то, получив такую черную неблагодарность в ответ.

Морщится снова.

— Это ты что творишь?! — кричит Ухён, перебивая другого. Видит, как широко распахиваются чужие глаза в удивлении, и продолжает: — Жить надоело?

— Надоело! Мне надоело! — кричит парень. Его руки сильнее сжимаются в кулаки и сам он топает ногой, словно обиженный ребенок. — И ты не имел право меня останавливать!

— Ты боялся! Боялся! Я знаю, что тебе было страшно, а значит, ты жить хотел больше! Так что заткнись и поблагодари лучше, придурок!

На последних словах у него срывается голос в противный писк, и Нам понимает, как громко кричал. Он закусывает нижнюю губу, но тут же порывисто делает вдох, потому что воздуха ему катастрофически ( _все еще_ ) не хватает, и отводит взгляд. Становится неловко из-за собственной несдержанности. Сказанные им слова на мгновение повисают в воздухе тяжелым грузом, растворяясь медленно и как будто нехотя.

— Что ты вообще знаешь обо мне? — слышит Ухён и поднимает взгляд. — Какое право ты имел решать за меня? Даже если я и боялся, что с того? Я хотел прыгнуть. Хотел. Этого недостаточно?

— А сейчас хочешь?

Ему все еще больно и все так же невозможно это контролировать, Нам знает, но не чувствует былого разрушительного желания, сильного, неугомонного. Будто демоны, до этого танцевавшие танго на чужом сердце, успокоились на мгновение, растянувшееся в минуты. Он понимает, что ему самому дышать уже ощутимо легче и внутри перестало крутить – выбрался из мясорубки. Ухён поднимается на ноги и подходит к парню ближе, чтобы поймать его взгляд, который тот старательно пытался отвести в сторону.

— Хочу, — говорят в ответ и смотрят ему в глаза с вызовом. — Все еще хочу вниз и разбиться в лепешку, чтобы осталась только лужа крови и тело, расплющенное ударом до неузнаваемости. Хочу исчезнуть и больше не видеть ничего. А вот существовать – не хочу. И чтобы кто-то учил меня жить – тоже.

Ухён хмурится. Смотрит долго, выискивая что-то на дне чужих глаз, прислушивается к собственным с каждой секундой слабеющим ощущениям. Чужие эмоции в нем привычно стираются, угасают постепенно и отодвигаться из-за этого не хочется – придвинуться бы еще ближе, так, чтобы исчезало скорее. Он наполняется пустотой, быстро заполняемой собственными чувствами. Сосредоточенный и поглощенный, не замечает, как отводит глаза, начинает смотреть себе под ноги и считать трещины на сером.

Вздыхает.

Тянется рукой к холодной ладони парня напротив, пальцами хватается за чужое запястье и утягивает его за собой вниз, заставляя опуститься на холодный бетон. Он садится удобнее, вытягивая одну ногу, а другую сгибая в колене. Продолжает крепко держать. Не давая вырваться. Не слушая возмущенное сопение и игнорируя мысль о том, что на работе уже - прогул. Желание идти куда-то испаряется, а тело, измотанное чужой болью, нуждается в отдыхе.

Медленно и тихо, будто прилагает недюжинное усилие, чтобы произнести каждое слово, Ухён говорит:

— Меня зовут Нам Ухён. И я готов тебя выслушать, если хочешь. Нет – можем посидеть. Или пойти ко мне. Я живу недалеко. Могу напоить чаем или чем покрепче. Но прыгнуть не дам.

— Почему?

— А зачем? — спрашивает Нам, сжимая чужое запястье так, что парень шипит от боли и бросает попытки вырваться.

— Чтобы умереть? — голос у другого пропитан напускным удивлением, будто не знать таких вещей – стыдно. Он заглядывает в лицо Ухёну, смотрит с приоткрытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, старательно играя безумца. — Один раз решился прыгнуть – точно доведешь дело до конца. Так почему не сейчас?

— И кто тебе такое сказал?

— Люди.

— Ты уже не в первый раз пытаешься покончить с собой?

— В первый.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ким Сонгю.

Наму слабо улыбается, довольный собой. Он не видит, как Сонгю хмурится и дуется, отворачиваясь и бормоча проклятия себе под нос, но теперь знает хотя бы имя. Это можно считать шагом вперед, маленькой победой и начинать гордиться своей хитростью. Ухён прикрывает глаза и расслабляется.

— Солнце ужасное сегодня, — тянет Ким и предпринимает еще одну попытку вырваться, но чужие пальцы сжимают его руку сильнее.

— Потерпишь.

Сонгю холодный и бледный, его запястье – болезненно тонкое, и Нам думает, что, если продолжит сжимать его руку так крепко, то на коже точно останутся следы, но не отпускает.

_Ну и пусть_.

Останутся и останутся. Хоть что-то же должно напоминать этому чудику о том, что он выжил.

У Ухёна губы сами собой снова растягиваются в улыбке, и, не открывая глаз, он принимается слушать. Краем уха ловит звуки шумного города, далекого, находящегося внизу и скрытого расстоянием. У него небо стало ближе, чем земля, поэтому со смесью страха и детского восторга – перестает заботиться и вливать в себя машины, крики, рекламные слоганы и тысячи мелодий. Ощущает, как ветер треплет его волосы и громко уносится прочь. Чувства людей становятся неважными тоже – они, пусть и далеко, удивительно слабые и неясные, будто никто из тех, кто проходит мимо, не испытывает ничего сильнее статичности и пустоты.

С этим Нам Ухён умеет легко справляться, поэтому в голову приходит удивленное-отчаянное – почему не забрался так высоко раньше. Он почти готов провалиться в сон, но чья-то рука тормошит его неловко, слишком резко, отчего ему приходится открыть глаза.

— Тебе разве никуда не нужно? — спрашивает Сонгю с плохо скрываемой надеждой в голосе.

— Никуда, — отвечает Ухён, улыбается шире и смотрит на него. — Я опоздал на работу. А тебе?

Ким колеблется с минуту, не решаясь ответить, потому что говорить с едва знакомым человеком о себе – не хочется и неправильно, но все же выдыхает:

— А я уволился. Зачем мертвому работа?

_Безумство_.

Нам кивает: знает, что Сонгю не хотелось умирать, но его несостоявшаяся смерть теперь принесет ему много проблем. Он изучающе проходится взглядом по чужому лицу, отмечая, что Ким выглядит едва ли старше его самого, – и старается отогнать мысль, едва проскользнувшую в голове.

Почему – его не касается. Ухён оказался здесь по нелепой случайности, собственной неправильности и не будет лезть в чужую голову со своими правилами и любопытством.

Он пальцами пробегается по чужой коже – вниз – и обхватывает тонкую ладонь, уже норовящую выскользнуть, сжимая крепко и вызывая у Сонгю недовольное шипение.

— Но ты жив, — отмечает он, напуская на себя важный вид и несколько раз кивая. — А живым нужна работа, за которую им будут платить деньги. На которые они смогут жить, удовлетворяя базовые потребности и неплохо – если еще и желания.

Парень недовольно кривится и отводит взгляд.

— Слишком сложно, — улыбается. — Лучше умереть.

Ухён смотрит на небо, голубое и безоблачное, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза и не ударить. Он чувствует раздражение, сильное, волнами накатывающее, вибрирующее, но сдерживается. Заставляет себя молчать и не обращать внимания.

Он, даже перестав чувствовать, почему-то уверен, что Ким Сонгю не имеет в виду то, что говорит. А напускному и показательно безумному Нам верить не будет. У него нет сил выискивать в его словах скрытый смысл и думать о причинах и следствиях, поэтому пропускать мимо ушей кажется ему хорошим выходом.

Ким Сонгю пропитан напускным безумством, но его можно игнорировать.

— Ты жив, — повторяет Ухён все же. — Сколько лет уже?

— Точно больше, чем ты, — усмехается Сонгю. — Где твое уважение к старшим?

— Там же, где и твое желание жить, — Нам охотно верит, подыгрывает и скалится. — Начну обращаться к тебе, как к старшему, когда оно объявится.

Когда Ким недовольно фырчит, бормочет проклятия и складывает руки на груди, потянув правую с такой силой, что Ухёну пришлось подчиниться, у того широко открываются глаза. Его внезапно ударяет осознанием: старший, оказывается, удивительно похож был не на безумца, разгуливающего по краю от нечего делать, а на _лиса_. Дикого. Не приученного жить среди людей и, в конце концов, избравшего участь отшельника. А еще – удивительно сильного.

В своей красной толстовке, мешковатой, но не скрывающей худобу, и выкрашенными в белый волосами, болезненно бледный Ким Сонгю и правда походил на человека не от мира сего. Белую ворону, выбившуюся из общей массы. С потухшим взглядом, тонкими пальцами, темными тенями под глазами и искусанными, обветренными губами – складывался из деталей в того, кого детей наставляют избегать, потому что научат плохому, накормят гадостями, а может, и заведут в злачное место. Оставят там, где больше их никто не найдет.

Но в то же время – сам Сонгю походил на потерянного ребенка больше, чем кто-либо. И Ухён ловит едва проскользнувшую мысль о том, что, должно быть, его душа сильно кровоточит, часто и привычно, раз он мог улыбаться так широко, стоя на краю и решаясь прыгнуть вниз. Настолько привычно, что на раны было уже плевать.

От одного воспоминания о боли, выкручивающей внутренности и мешающей дышать, Нам вздрагивает и отводит взгляд.

Его не касается. Ему пришлось оказаться здесь и предотвратить случайно. Он не будет лезть в эту темноту без чужого на это согласия и, конечно, не станет «ржавыми щипцами вырывать торчащие из тела стрелы».

_Как поэтично_.

Усмехнувшись, он разжал пальцы и отпустил чужую руку. Поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на парня сверху вниз, вглядываясь в широко распахнутые глаза. Словил промелькнувшие на лице Сонгю нерешительность и любопытство, после чего протянул ему ладонь, чтобы помочь встать.

— Поднимайся.

Старший закатил глаза и отмахнулся от него, вставая на ноги самостоятельно. Нахмурился, опуская взгялд и принимаясь отряхивать джинсы от пыли, и посмотрел на Нама снова.

— Ты отпустишь меня? — спросил Ким, прищурившись.

Младший улыбнулся ярко и широко, очаровательно и склонив голову набок. Играя невинность-невиновность.

— Отпущу. Мы спустимся вместе и разойдемся в разные стороны. Возможно, никогда не встретимся больше, — кивает он, но, как только глаза Сонгю загораются азартом, продолжает: — Но ты должен пообещать мне кое-что.

Ким хмурится сильнее, прищуривается, отчего его глаза становятся совсем узкими, и надувает губы обиженно. Все его реакции – такие преувеличенные, и Наму задумывается над тем, что играть так отчаянно, наверное, ужасно тяжело.

— А если нет? — спрашивает старший.

Ухён пожимает плечами.

— Тогда мы останемся здесь, пока ты, изможденный и голодный, не согласишься.

Сонгю прилагает все силы, чтобы скрыть свое раздражение, но даже чувствовать не нужно, чтобы понять, что именно его переполняет. Он закатывает глаза и мелкие камни носком кроссовок пинает в сторону. С такой уверенностью, будто это может помочь. _Или вместе пыли – раздражающий его Ухён._

— Хорошо, — недовольно бормочет Ким, соглашаясь.

— Отлично! Тогда пообещай мне, — младший протягивает руку с выпяченным мизинцем в его сторону, в то время как другой хватается за чужую ладонь, — что поживешь еще хотя бы полгода.

Сонгю не сопротивляется, когда его палец бесцеремонно чужой обхватывает, слегка сжимая. Хмурится только и неуверенно, будто хочет отстранится, ждет. А младший надеется, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы в жизни дикого лиса изменилось хоть что-то; появилось нечто, что заставило бы двигаться дальше и залечило раны. Потому что сам он вряд ли найдет в себе достаточно сил, чтобы помочь другому, но оставлять все вот так – не хочется.

Сидеть на крыше заброшенной многоэтажки еще сутки – не хочется еще больше.

— Но я могу обмануть тебя, — говорит Ким.

— Не можешь, — у Ухёна улыбка с лица не сходит, хотя внутри начинает бурлить беспокойство. — Мы же дали клятву на мизинцах! Теперь ты обязан выполнить обещание, иначе весь твой род ждет тысяча лет несчастий.

Его голос звучит серьезно и зловеще, а самому Наму очень хочется рассмеяться, согнувшись пополам, но он держится, смотрит прямо и взгляд не отводит. Старается убедить и надеется, что это сработает.

— Но я ничего тебе не обещал, — выдыхает Сонгю пораженно.

— Как это? А это что? — Ухён трясет перед лицом старшего их переплетенными пальцами. — _Это обещание, Ким Сонгю_. И ты не сможешь теперь ничего сделать с собой. Теперь твоя судьба – жить еще ближайшие полгода, избегая крыш и соблазнов.

— Последнего в нашем договоре не было, эй!

— Но договора же тоже!

Ухён все же смеется, отпуская руку старшего, громко и заливисто. Так, будто выиграл какой-то очень важный спор. У него на щеке появляется ямочка, а глаза сужаются, и весь он – помятый, испачканный в собственной крови и строительной пыли, в разорванных джинсах и безнадежно испорченных кроссовках выглядит не менее нелепо, чем каждая преувеличенность Ким Сонгю.

Когда они расходятся, не сказав ни слова на прощание, Нам неловко задерживает руку в воздухе, глядя на чужую спину. Толстовка старшего вся в серых пятнах, как и черные джинсы, и это выглядит нелепо-неправильно. Ему думается, что было бы хорошо, если бы они никогда больше не встретились. Потому что ту боль, что ему довелось сегодня через себя пропустить, он даже злейшему врагу не пожелает испытать.

Ухён бредет домой. Ощущая свою усталость, чужие, кажущиеся безнадежно слабыми, чувства и желание не вылезать из кровати, как минимум, всю оставшуюся жизнь.

_все становится_

Но он просыпается по будильнику. Ровно в пять тридцать две. Морщится, стонет, кидает подушку себе на лицо и очень хочет исчезнуть из памяти своего начальника на пару дней, чтобы выспаться. Закрывает глаза и почти проваливается в сон, но противная трель раздается снова, а Наму приходится встать, чтобы выключить ее. И пойти собираться.

У Нам Ухёна была любимая работа, умение неплохо готовить завтраки и обеды с собой, два кота и невезучесть. Дорога, пролегающая мимо заброшенной многоэтажки, облачность и слишком громкая музыка в наушниках. Способность чувствовать чужое, иногда сильнее, чем свое собственное. Которую было тяжело скрыть, но можно было научиться использовать.

У него было прекрасное настроение и целый день впереди, большой список важных дел и несбыточное желание не попадать в неприятности.

Когда его скручивает во второй раз, так, что он закашливается и сгибается пополам, обхватывая руками живот и чувствуя, как его быстро, против воли заполняет что-то обжигающе сильное, а тело начинает дрожать, он проклинает Ким Сонгю на чем свет стоит. Громко и надрывно кричит ругательства в пустоту, лишая себя воздуха.

Собирается в единое целое из ошметков, чтобы появились силы бежать. Преодолевает пролет за пролетом, стараясь не думать и не падать, не разбиваться. Хватается неаккуратно перебинтованными ладонями за стены и ржавые перегородки, чувствуя, как боль распространяется от рук к плечам, смешивается с тем, что бушует внутри.

Ему почти хочется разрыдаться от несправедливости и отчаяния, когда он ногой распахивает дверь на крышу и видит Сонгю, сидящего на краю. Почти начинает щипать в носу и мутнеет взгляд, когда он стаскивает его за ворот кожаной куртки, потянув вниз.

Он дает ему упасть на плиты и снова испачкать одежду прежде, чем сам падает рядом на колени, тяжело дыша.

— Чертов Ким Сонгю! — кричит он, жмурясь и в небо, комкая пальцами край своей рубашки. — Прошло только два дня!

Сонгю улыбается широко и – ожидаемо – безумно. Поднимается, чтобы сесть прямо, скрестить ноги и опереться локтями о колени.

— Целых два дня я оставался жив, — тянет он. — Разве не прекрасно?

Было бы прекрасно, если бы он не дал обещание прожить еще полгода. Если бы ему не было так больно, что другого, непричастного, скручивало бы в тугую спираль без возможности стоять ровно. Если бы Сонгю мог быть немного искреннее и проще, если бы с ним _можно было подружиться и помочь._

От последней мысли Ухёна передергивает.

Наму задушено стонет, опускает голову и смотрит на старшего. У того волосы, кажется, стали чуть темнее, но утверждать и спрашивать не хочется, потому что они все еще отвратительно светлые, а ему вдыхать воздух тяжело и, кажется, снова прогул на работе, но чувства, которые бушевали внутри, медленно слабеют, из-за чего становится чуточку проще. Он ловит последние, собирает вместе, не находит среди них решительности, отчаяния или страха. Ухён будто пальцами цепляется за гнев, и его глаза удивленно расширяются.

_Гнев, смешанный с болью_.

Старший не выглядит разгневанным, но остатки былого, поглощающего и острого все еще неприятно щекочут внутри, заставляя морщиться, поэтому Нам не может ошибаться. Он внимательно смотрит на Сонгю, расслабленного, одетого в светлые джинсы, белую футболку и кожаную куртку. Тот теперь кажется немного старше, чем в прошлый раз, наверное, из-за одежды, и младший чувствует необъяснимое желание назвать его _«хён»_.

Конечно, он так не делает. Ухён думает, что Киму это все совсем не идет, ловит взглядом отсутствующее выражение лица, точно такое же, как два дня назад, и выдыхает:

— Почему ты снова сидел на краю?

Нам не понимает: как можно испытывать так много, не выражая ничего. Сонгю будто внутри запечатывает каждую свою настоящую эмоцию, не давая ей вырваться. При этом играя, размахивая руками не к месту и улыбаясь слишком широко.

Он кажется странным, ненастоящим и пугающим.

Запутавшимся и потерянным. _Снова_.

— Потому что оттуда открывается хороший вид на город, — старший пожимает плечами. — А ты почему здесь?

— Потому что ты на крыше, — выдыхает Ухён и закусывает нижнюю губу, не собираясь продолжать.

Сейчас около десяти часов утра, скоро начнет срываться мелкими каплями с неба дождь и есть целый список дел, которые нужно было закончить именно сегодня. Но ему пришлось застрять высоко над городом с едва знакомым парнем, который решается покончить с собой, видимо, каждые два дня.

_И еще у него отвратительно светлые волосы_.

Нам качает головой и думает, что не застрял все же, потому что его никто здесь не держит, кроме внутреннего страха за чужую жизнь и мыслей о том, что, если он просто уйдет, а Сонгю решит разбиться в лепешку, то вряд ли он сможет себе это простить. Дверь вроде бы открыта и ее никто не держит с другой стороны, но даже смотреть в ту сторону не хочется.

Ухён выдыхает, хватает за руку Кима, который уже собирался подняться на ноги, и тянет вниз.

— Ты мне совершенно точно, совсем-совсем не нравишься, — произносит Сонгю, когда неловко падает обратно и больно ударяется о бетон.

Он морщится, дуется, потирает бедро ладонью, смотрит куда-то в сторону, и Наму вздыхает снова.

_Невыносимо_.

— Ты мне тоже, — говорит он, и его голос звучит устало. — Думаешь, мне нравится прогуливать работу уже во второй раз потому, что какой-то идиот решил распрощаться с жизнью? Или вести с тобой разговор, когда ты плюешься, ворчишь и строишь из себя непонятно кого? Просто, — Ухён зарывается в волосы, слегка оттягивая пряди, — расскажи мне. Расскажи уже, почему ты это делаешь. Может, я смогу тебе помочь, мы найдем выход, а ты начнешь жить? Мы вместе начнем жить. Отдельно друг от друга.

— Зачем? — Сонгю хмурится. — Зачем мне жить и зачем тебе мне помогать? Ты что, решил заняться благотворительностью и начать с меня? — У Кима глаза расширяются от внезапной догадки, и следующая его фраза заставляет Ухёна вздрогнуть: — А как ты вообще понял, что я на крыше?

Нам молчит. Смотрит прямо перед собой, крутит между пальцев нижнюю пуговицу белой рубашки и запоздало думает, что, наверное, она тоже вся в пыли, а ее придется выбросить. Становится жалко любимую вещь и теперь ему точно придется идти в магазин.

Вопрос Сонгю он заталкивает на самые задворки сознания, усиленно делая вид, что не слышал.

— У тебя есть любимая вещь?

— Да, мой телефон, — Ким глаза закатывает и придвигается ближе, чтобы заглянуть младшему в лицо. — Как ты оказался здесь? Ты кто вообще?

Ухён улыбается и смотрит в ответ.

— Меня зовут Нам Ухён. Я работаю фотографом в одном издательстве, мы недавно выяснили, что я младше тебя. У меня есть два кота, любимая кружка, а рубашка, которая на мне, тоже когда-то была любимой и вообще-то счастливой.

Он хочет добавить что-то еще, чтобы сбить с толку, но старший перебивает его, спрашивая снова:

— Почему ты оказался на крыше в тот раз? И сегодня? — Ухён отводит глаза, отказываясь отвечать, и качает головой, но Сонгю хватает его за плечо, разворачивая обратно. – Ответь мне!

Ухён смотрит вниз. Вглядывается в трещины и не хочет поднимать глаза, чтобы не видеть лица Сонгю. Он ощущает его дыхание на своей щеке, из-за чего чувствует себя загнанным в угол, и хочется вырваться-сбежать. Ему почему-то становится невыносимо стыдно и страшно. Будто тот, если узнает, оттолкнет, скажет что-то невыносимо обидное и смешает с грязью, растоптав.

Будто то, что Ухён может чувствовать, он выбрал сам. И должен теперь за это расплачиваться снова и снова.

— Ухён? — говорит Сонгю. Его голос отчего-то становится не громче шепота, и по телу Нама проносится волна неконтролируемой дрожи.

— Я эмпат, — выдыхает он. — Я чувствовал твою боль тогда и гнев сегодня. Поэтому я оказался здесь.

Он жмурится, а Ким отстраняется. Убирает от него руки и наверняка смотрит с презрением, но поднимать голову, проверять и встречаться с этой эмоцией ему не хочется. Он не чувствует ее, но знает, что хорошо различит в чужих глазах, если решится посмотреть.

Пальцы начинают подрагивать, и он цепляется за край рубашки, _будто это сможет помочь_.

— Но, — говорит Сонгю неуверенно, — ты же был далеко? Как ты мог это почувствовать? 

Ухён выдыхает. Слабо улыбается, чувствуя себя отвратительнее от того, что придется все снова объяснять. Уже даже слова подбирать не приходится. Сейчас он выскажет давно заготовленные фразы, потом ему скажут, насколько он отвратительный, и как мерзко – копаться в эмоциях незнакомых людей. Хорошо, если обойдется без применения физической силы в качестве наставления: старший не выглядел сильнее, имел болезненный вид, но отбиваться от него Наму не хотелось.

Он, как всегда, не сможет причинить боль другому и стерпит.

— Все немного не так, — произносит он, прикрывая глаза. — Эмпатия обычно – понимание эмоционального состояние другого человека. Сочувствие, сопереживание. Но у меня с рождения сбой в зеркальных нейросетях, и я чувствую все – чересчур, много и через себя. Если эмоции слишком сильные, они заглушают мои собственные. Я не могу уже отделить, где заканчивается «чужое» и начинается «своё». И чувствую только на определенном расстоянии. Подходя ближе и отходя дальше, я теряю связь. Чем больше удаляюсь от определенной траектории, тем все становится слабее и терпимее. То же с человеком – чем больше удаляется, тем я слабее его чувствую.

— Так ты, — начинает Сонгю, но Ухён качает головой, просит не перебивать и продолжает, даже не сделав вдох.

— По идее, это должна была быть эмоциональная эмпатия, простая способность сопереживать, возможно, чуть сильнее, но с отграничением своих эмоций от чужих. Но почему-то у меня все работает наперекосяк, — Наму горько усмехается. — Я не сижу напротив, анализируя реакции и действия, слушая чьи-то проблемы, думая «ты чувствуешь себя плохо, я понимаю, и хочу помочь», это не ошибочная идентификация, а больше – эмоциональное заражение и незаконченная экстрасенсорика. Я не хочу купаться в чужом, но меня никто никогда не спрашивает, втягивая. Я долго думал, что я просто из романа в жанре фэнтези сбежал, пока не прошло двадцать лет, а ученые не поняли, что это _возможно, редко и нормально_.

Младший замолкает, скрещивая пальцы. Он не находит в себе силы посмотреть в сторону Сонгю и принимается отбивать ногой какой-то незатейливый ритм, заметно нервничая, что не ускользает от чужого взгляда.

— Судя по тебе, ученые поняли, а люди – нет.

Сонгю тихо смеется со своей же шутки, а Ухён все-таки набирается смелости и смотрит, ловит взглядом улыбку, которая кажется ему немного более искренней, чем все предыдущие, и опускает плечи. Чувствует, как совсем немного расслабляется, позволяя напряжению покинуть тело. И улыбается тоже. Почти незаметно.

— Да, — кивает Ухён, отчего челка падает на глаза, закрывая обзор. — Люди все еще не принимают и считают, что я нарочно лезу к ним в голову. Поэтому я стараюсь не говорить об этом совсем. Никому.

— То есть, — говорит Сонгю, — кроме меня. Что ты чувствовал? 

Ухён сам не знает, зачем все это рассказал Киму. Тот спрашивал. Напирал и требовал. Поэтому пришлось сдаться и объяснить.

Наму молчит некоторое время, обдумывая и подбирая слова. Вспоминая то, что жгло его изнутри, и пытаясь понять, что из того снежного кома было сильнее и больше.

— Боль. Отчаяние. Страх и нерешительность – совсем слабые. Сегодня – гнев. Меня выворачивало от твоих эмоций наизнанку, Сонгю, — признается он. — Я думал, что задохнусь.

Ким отводит взгляд и кивает сам себе.

— Я тоже думал, что задохнусь. Сначала. А потом привык, — он слабо улыбается и снова смотрит Ухёну в глаза. — Я научился не обращать внимание. Если долго чувствовать одно и то же, чувство притупляется. Может и исчезнуть. И ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, почему.

— Если ты хочешь рассказать, — отвечает Ухён.

_Он не будет заставлять_.

Сонгю долго смотрит на него, будто пытается что-то найти в чертах его лица, а затем медленно поднимается на ноги и, чуть пошатнувшись, подходит ближе к краю крыши. Там, на выступе, лежит забытый им телефон и кейс от беспроводных наушников. Он чуть отодвигает это все в сторону, садится и хлопает ладонью недалеко от себя, призывая и Нама сделать то же самое.

А Ухён подчиняется. Поднимается на ноги, отряхивает пыль и мелкие камни с черных брюк и, делая несколько шагов к старшему, присаживается рядом.

Готовый слушать. Немного напуганный высотой и старающийся не смотреть назад. Не думать, что за его спиной – ветер и пустота. _Чтобы выглядеть более надежным и уверенным._

— Я не сумасшедший, — говорит Сонгю, и Нам тихо хмыкает. Себе под нос. — Я догадываюсь, что ты понял. Ты же хорошо различаешь эмоции других и все такое. Но я правда хотел прыгнуть вниз и разбиться в кровавое месиво. Это не было шуткой. Я был готов и, если бы кто-то не снял меня оттуда, сделал бы это.

Последнее старший произносит с напускным разочарованием, и Ухён думает, что они все такие – с готовностью. Иногда. Он знает, что такое – хотеть исчезнуть, но сильнее в нем – желание жить. Даже если нужно скрывать в себе тысячи вещей, не рассказывать никому и чувствовать что-то, что не относится к тебе, но готово съесть изнутри и не оставить и крошки. Наму путается и спотыкается через все те эмоции, что проживает каждый день, пьет пачками обезболивающие и успокоительные, но даже так – _не готов умирать_.

Он готов теряться снова и снова ради призрачной надежды однажды научиться это контролировать.

— У меня вспышки перед глазами. Цветные, — продолжает Сонгю. Ухён замечает, как он сплетает пальцы в замок, сжимая. — На определенные ноты. Это называется синестезией или хроместезией, если точнее, особенной способностью восприятия, когда на срабатывание одной сенсорной системы реагирует другая, и вспышки – это фотизмы. Но, — Ким усмехается и его голос становится тише с каждым произнесенным дальше словом, — это понимают ученые, но не понимают люди. Они говорят, что я монстр, как только узнают.

— _Удивительно_ , — бормочет Нам, глядя точно перед собой пустым взглядом. — Цветные вспышки. Правда?

Сонгю смотрит на него удивленно, чуть приподнимая бровь. Не понимает, почему младший задает такие глупые вопросы, потому что, конечно, никто не придумает себе такое нарочно. С этим же еще жить нужно. Бороться с постоянным желанием вырвать себе глаза, потому что, если бы он был слеп, к нему, наверное, все равно относились бы лучше, чем сейчас.

— Правда, — тянет он осторожно, а Ухён неожиданно поворачивается к нему, приближается и принимается разглядывать с таким любопытством, будто он самый редкий экспонат в музее. — Ты чего?

— То есть, — голос Нама подозрительно полон энтузиазма и восторга. — Ты видишь разноцветные вспышки, фотизмы, когда играет музыка, и вот они прямо перед твоими глазами? Когда они открыты? — Сонгю осторожно кивает ему в ответ, чуть отклоняясь назад, но младший уже садится ровно и снова смотрит куда-то перед собой. Его взгляд быстро становится отсутствующим. — Удивительно.

Последнее он произносит почти шепотом, но Сонгю удается услышать. Он хмурится, не решаясь сесть ровно, потому что не уверен, что взбредет в голову Ухёна в следующую секунду и кто из них играет теперь в безумного.

— _Ты удивительный, Ким Сонгю_ , — шепчет Нам, не поворачиваясь. – Действительно удивительный.

Сонгю хмурится сильнее.

— Ты вообще слышал, что я тебе говорил? — спрашивает он. — Я похож на монстра. Ненормальный. Отличаюсь и мне давно пора бы умереть. Да меня с крыши пытались столкнуть больше раз, чем я сам спрыгнуть хотел! Что значит это твое – удивительный?!

— То и значит, — быстро говорит Ухён, перебивая, и, повернувшись, ловит взгляд старшего. — Кто тебе вообще сказал, что это плохо? Тебе же не больно, когда это происходит, и это просто цветные всполохи. Наверняка же очень яркие и красивые. Как салют. Музыка – само по себе явление прекрасное, а ты можешь ее еще и видеть. Это же так здорово!

Сонгю выдыхает, стараясь сдержать разочарование и злость. Он вдруг чувствует тяжелую усталость, легшую ненужным грузом.

— Ты не понимаешь, — произносит Ким.

— Понимаю, — отвечает младший. — Понимаю, что больно. Но не это проблема. И ты не монстр.

Они сидят какое-то время молча, будто закончились доводы. Ветер гуляет по крыше, завывает неприятно, и Ухён думает, что сейчас наверняка близится к обеду и чувствует, как желудок неприятно скручивается от голода. Он поворачивается к Сонгю, чтобы предложить ему поесть, но ловит его настороженный взгляд, и слова застревают в горле.

Как долго он смотрел?

— Не монстр? — спрашивает старший. — И проблемы нет?

Ухён пару раз моргает, не понимая. Ощущая на себе чужой остекленевший взгляд, теряется.

_Нет._

_Нет-нет-нет._

— Проблема есть, — Нам размахивает руками, будто неясность между ними можно разогнать таким способом, качает головой так быстро, отрицая, что мир вокруг начинает кружиться. — Просто она не в твоем особенном восприятии, а в людях, которые заставили тебя думать, что это — ужасно, странно и не должно существовать. Ты не монстр, Сонгю, и не неправильный, в отличие от тех людей. Что бы они тебе не говорили, что бы они не делали, этого не должно было с тобой происходить.

— Мы знакомы от силы часов двенадцать, — голос Кима приглушенный и едва слышный, словно каждое слово дается ему с трудом. — Откуда тебе знать?

— Ну, — младший улыбается неловко и запускает пальцы в спутанные волосы. — Мне и этого хватило, чтобы понять, что ты не плохой человек. Запутавшийся. Натерпевшийся. С желанием умереть. Привыкший к внутренней боли настолько, что разучился ее различать. Но ты ничего не сказал мне, услышав про мою эмпатию, все понял сразу, и сейчас ты сидишь рядом и слушаешь все, что я говорю. О себе рассказал. Так почему ты должен быть плохим?

— _Мы странные_ , — говорит Сонгю, но слабо улыбается, кажется, переставая пытаться выстроить стену безумия перед собой снова.

Ухён прищуривается и напускает на себя злобный, расстроенный и недовольный вид.

— Выбрось это из головы, ну! Не мы странные, а этот мир. И люди, которые причинили нам боль! — Нам кивает пару раз, смешно надувая губы и складывая руки на груди. Уверенный в своих словах настолько, чтобы кричать их громко и в пустоту, сидя высоко над шумным городом. — Мы просто, — он закусывает губу, старательно подбирая правильные слова. — Имеем что-то, что отличает нас от других. _Суперспобность_!

Сонгю быстро поворачивается к нему, смущенный, поднимает вверх руки и делает мимолетное движение, болезненным шлепком остающееся на макушке Ухёна.

— Эй, — шипит младший. — За что?

— За суперспособность, — отвечает Ким, пытаясь сдержать улыбку и напустить на себя серьезный вид. — Мы не супергерои.

Наму хочет ответить что-то, подыграть и настоять на том, что они не так уж сильно отличаются от кого-то в обтягивающем костюме и ярком плаще, но слышит протестующий звук, исходящий от Сонгю.

Ким хмурится, пытаясь скрыть смущение, прикрывает глаза и обхватывает руками живот, а Ухён широко улыбается. Потянувшись к старшему, он пару раз проводит ладонью по чужой спине. Едва ощутимо. Неловко.

— Нам нужно поесть, — говорит он. — У меня есть с собой рулет и бутерброды. Подойдет?

Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Нам поднимается на ноги и идет к оставленному посреди крыши рюкзаку. Чувствует на себе чужой взгляд и отчего-то ощущает себя жутко довольным и почти счастливым.

С неба дождь срывается мелкими каплями, теплыми и неуместными. Еду он слегка пересолил, но не так, чтобы есть было невозможно. И он положил с собой овощи. _Становится спокойно._ Тихо и совсем обычно, будто никто и никогда не хотел спрыгивать вниз, а они всего лишь забрались на крышу недостроенной многоэтажки, чтобы поесть.

_немного проще_

И в следующий раз они действительно забираются наверх только для того, чтобы Ухён накормил уставшего Сонгю, который целый день преследовал свою начальницу, прося взять его обратно на работу ( _успешно_ ) ужином. Потому что Ким злой, голодный ужасно и позвонить ему, кроме младшего, некому.

Каждый раз после тоже – только для того, чтобы поесть.

Наму становится осторожным. Говорит что-то, лишь хорошо подумав над своими словами, и больше не скручивается в тугой жгут из-за сжимающей внутренности боли. Ему становится почти спокойно и остается совсем немного, чтобы приобрести новую привычку – готовить чуть больше еды, чтобы можно было взять с собой на работу столько, сколько хватит на двоих. У него не всегда выходит хорошо, и Сонгю жалуется, за что получает возмущенные взгляды и недовольное «делай сам». Встречаться каждое утро у недостроенного, внушающего ужас здания, за полчаса до рабочего дня, чтобы отдать обед старшему, а взамен получить почти неслышную благодарность, горький кофе и что-нибудь сладкое.

Ухён не любит кофе. Совсем. Но любит сладости. И кажется, учится терпеть плохие стороны Сонгю. А еще – во всем этом ужасно _неловко_ признаваться.

Волосы Ким Сонгю в какой-то момент становятся рыжими. И это – ужасно, но намного лучше, чем было. Ухёну даже нравится. Не сказать, что он в восторге, но точно – не так уж и плохо.

Он хочет видеть Кима каждый день, чтобы снова и снова убеждаться в том, что у этого парня больше нет желания спрыгнуть вниз ( _ему необходимо быть уверенным в этом_ ). Он чувствует эмоции Сонгю все хуже, потому что задевает он траектории не один, а с кучей людей. В моменты их встреч под зданием все смешивается и гудит у Нама в голове. Заставляя глотать лекарства снова, больше, подавлять и выглядеть спокойным-расслабленным насильно.

Нам пытается справляться со всем в одиночку, одновременно тянуть Кима вверх, и это тяжело ему дается, потому что огрызаться было легче, чем улыбаться; потому что немного болит голова и горло из-за простуды и чуточку хочется, чтобы поддержали тоже, но говорить вслух – неловко тоже.

А Сонгю замечает. Он начинает спрашивать, тыча в щеку Ухёна длинным пальцем, о том, как он справляется. Почему он так плохо выглядит в последние дни. Приносит какие-то лекарства и, подробно рассказывая, что и как Наму нужно принимать, запихивает тому в рюкзак. Разговаривает больше, чем обычно, сам начиная спрашивать:

— Ты чувствуешь эмоции людей, которые находятся на определенном месте? — Ким смотрит внимательно на младшего, задавая вопрос, кажется, пытается заметить что-то, но тот только кивает бесстрастно. — Как выглядит _это место_?

— Что-то вроде дуги. Круга. Тонкой полосы. Если кто-то задевает ее, становится, то я начинаю чувствовать, — отвечает Ухён. — Потом, чем больше человек отдаляется, тем слабее становятся его эмоции. Как вспышка, которая потом постепенно гаснет. Я же говорил тебе, разве нет?

— Я не понял, — пожимает плечами Сонгю. Так, словно ему это было совсем неинтересно и спросил он из вежливости, ничего не запомнив. — Решил уточнить.

— Теперь понял? — Ухён улыбается, не веря в отстраненность.

— Понял, — отвечает старший. — Но, — добавляет он, — существует же способ это подавить, да?

Нам молчит, долго всматривается в лицо Сонгю, пытаясь понять, зачем ему это все. С какой целью он задает каждый вопрос и чем это чревато для него самого.

— Есть, — все же выдыхает Ухён. — Таблетки. Они подавляют, но не только эмоции чужих людей, но и мои собственные. Действие у них неизбирательное. Поэтому я пью не очень много, снизив дозу терапевтическую на треть. И обезболивающие, чтобы от визга чужого голова не раскалывалась.

— Мои эмоции были настолько сильными, что скрутили тебя даже через пилюли? — фыркает Сонгю.

Ухён кивает. Он и сам не знает, почему так случилось. Потому что до этого он (правда) хорошо справлялся. Стены, выстроенные им, пусть и не были особо крепкими, но все же кое-как защищали от внезапных нападений, замедляя чужое, пуская внутрь медленно и постепенно.

Но в тот день – _случился сбой_.

Каждый вечер Наму преодолевает лестничные пролеты почти бегом, чтобы оказаться возле двери, ведущей на крышу, как можно скорее. Остановиться. Отдышаться-успокоиться и, толкнув ее ногой, переступить порог с невозмутимым лицом.

Так, будто совсем здесь быть не хочется. И он не споткнулся по дороге из-за того, что бежал слишком быстро.

Ухён чувствует все смазано и едва ли, но даже так – Сонгю наполнен решительностью до краев, хочет умереть с каждым днём все меньше и принимает все его предложения по тому, как можно научиться контролировать, перестать бояться и принять. Он слушает внимательно, когда Нам зачитывает ему отрывки из научных статей, листает вместе с ним толстые книги, которые младший стащил из домашней библиотеки своего дяди, улыбается почти искренне и совсем немного ворчит.

Нам Ухён тратит несколько дней, убеждая Ким Сонгю, говорит столько слов, что сам запутывается в переплетениях собственных фраз и теперь не может вспомнить, но надеется, что это сработает. А Киму перехочется прыгать вниз совсем. Когда-нибудь. Со временем.

Но иногда Сонгю продолжает ему улыбаться старой безумностью, пугая до чертиков и кидаясь к краю крыши, а потом смеется до хрипоты, указывая на Ухёна длинным пальцем. И Наму боится в этот момент так сильно, что перестает дышать. Но потом успокаивается, сжимает руки до побелевших костяшек, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и закусывает губу, чтобы перетерпеть. Смеется тоже. Знает, что ничего не получится сразу, и нужно собирать чужую душу из слабых улыбок, мимолетного блеска в глазах, вкусной еды и осторожных прикосновений медленно, чтобы не спугнуть. Не потерять ни единого осколка, потому что даже это – чревато.

Ему отчаянно хочется, чтобы Сонгю, как и он сам, научился жить. Даже если больно иногда невыносимо.

Но хорошего же – _больше_.

Наму тратит целый вечер, убеждая Кима послушать мелодию, не пытаясь подавить фотизмы. И Сонгю кривится, цепляется пальцами в притащенное младшим на крышу старое желтое одеяло, но терпит почти минуту. Небо окрашивается в тот день закатным солнцем в фиолетовый, а Ухён, когда Сонгю вынимает из ушей наушники, лезет обниматься, потому что хочется до дрожи в кончиках пальцев.

— _Ты молодец, Сонгю_ , — почти кричит он. И улыбается так широко, что в уголках губ начинает неприятно стягивать.

— Вот еще, — хмурится старший, отталкивая его подальше и поднимаясь на ноги. Нам замечает чужую неловкость, успокаивается мгновенно и садится ровно.

— Это здорово, что ты справился, — шепчет он, почесывая кончик носа и все еще пытаясь подавить улыбку. Сонгю делает вид, что не услышал.

Они ссорятся. Они кричат и размахивают руками. Они шутят глупо и неуместно, смеются громко или едва слышно. Говорят, пока не сядет солнце, о вещах простых до крайности или невероятно сложных, пытаясь понять, в чем они _не похожи_. Ухён пытается показать Сонгю тысячи эмоций и чувств, потому что тот уже забыл, как идентифицировать ту или иную, настоящую и сильную: спутывать их в ком было проще. Он запутался. Перестал понимать, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое. А Наму разбирается слишком хорошо и готов делиться, объясняя долго-долго, что, если в груди что-то мягко сжимается и хочется беспричинно улыбаться, это – _радость_. Когда начинает щипать в уголках глаз и тянет так, что становится больно – _плохие слезы_. От негативных эмоций. Но от хорошего – _тоже можно заплакать_.

Сонгю хмурится, путается и ворчит, что это слишком сложно, хотя начинает вспоминать. Неосознанно. _Нехотя_.

Он чувствовал радость и широко улыбался, когда ему подарили на десятый день рождения гитару. И он начал учиться играть, вначале не обращая внимания на блики цветов, потому что думал – _это нормально_. Раньше, когда он был очень маленьким, они _тоже_ лишь тусклым маревом застилали его поле зрения, но теперь, наверное, он вырос и они – стали ярче и отчетливее. Пока не понял, что не видят их ни родители, ни бабушка, ни старшая сестра. Никто из его друзей. И впервые не оказался у врача.

Ему было мерзко и злобно, когда парень, с которым он сблизился в старшей школе и которого начал называть другом, услышав о хроместезии, испуганно тыкнул в него пальцем, прошептал « _монстр_ » и сбежал, чуть не свалившись со скамейки. Оставив его одного. В темном парке, больше напоминающим дикий лес. То чувство, наверное. Было еще и одиночеством.

Он чувствовал боль, когда его толкали в грязную стену в каком-то переулке и приставляли к уху колонку с громко играющей песней. Отвратительной. Всполохи перед глазами плясали против воли, щеки были влажными и болело все тело, но сильнее – что-то внутри. Дыхание перехватывало. Но Ким надеялся, что лишится глаз в следующую секунду. _Его ударят так сильно, что это закончится._

Сонгю вспомнил, как отчаянно пытался сыграть что-то, выбросив из мелодии ноты, вызывающие фотизмы, но получалось ужасно, пальцы путались в шести струнах, издавая что-то жалобное, а сам он, похоже, снова плакал, потому что воспоминание – _мутное, с дрожащими руками и комом в горле._

Ему не хочется цепляться ни за одно из них, потому что он чувствует, как в левой половине грудной клетки что-то противно замирает и съеживается от моментов, плывущих перед глазами медленно. Он спрашивает у Ухёна, что это, почему так неприятно-невыносимо, хотя и сам знает ответ, и тот, выдавая гримасу, отвечает, что так ощущается _боль_.

Пока эмоции Сонгю – сильные и взбалмошные, едва поддающиеся контролю и быстро сменяющие друг друга, он предлагает Ухёну учиться тоже – _отгораживаться_. Спрашивает, возможно ли это вообще, и, когда не получает ответа спустя долгую минуту, уже привычно тычет в чужую щеку пальцем, хмуря брови. Не получая ожидаемой реакции, хмурится сильнее и подносит два пальца к острому носу. Наму дергается, качает головой быстро и отвечает потерянно немного и удивленно, что да, конечно, это возможно, просто ему – не с кем было пробовать Смущенно. Отодвигаясь чуть дальше, будто расстояние могло спасти его от насмешки.

Он начинает бояться, что любой его шаг или действие оттолкнет Сонгю, заставит смеяться и издеваться, от него придется закрыться и защитить себя, но тот не смеется – кивает серьезно и, взяв за руку, тащит вниз по лестнице, чтобы обозначить место, где Ухёну стоять будет удобнее, чтобы чувствовать. А затем сам поднимается наверх, делает маленькие шаги вдоль края, рукой ведя по месту, где раньше стоял, и ожидая, пока Нам скажет ему остановиться.

Они маркерами на асфальте и бетонной плите крыши рисуют неаккуратные метки, чтобы учить и Ухёна тоже контролировать себя. И тот так теряется, что забывает даже поблагодарить. Только глубокой ночью, уже лежа в кровати, сжимает крепко пальцами собственную подушку и мечется на простынях, вспоминая свою невоспитанность и желая провалиться сквозь землю от смущения. Наму был таким глупо взволнованным и неожиданно неловким. Смеялся неуместно и громко, говорил слишком высоко, кричал почти, будто надеялся, что старший его через расстояние услышит.

У него слова вырывались из горла по одному, пока он слышал в трубке, прижимаемой к уху, спокойный голос Сонгю. Пока они говорили о созвездиях и прошлом, пытаясь вызвать у Кима эмоции.

Ему позволили залезть внутрь осознанно, контролируя каждый свой шаг, чтобы научиться делать это только тогда, когда необходимо. Потрогать, почувствовать, понять, что он может. А потом – так же выйти, неслышно. Это было похоже на то, как ребенка учат справляться с замками в квартире, доверяя первые ключи перед самостоятельным походом в школу. Только дом был – не его.

И это – странным образом работало на обоих: Сонгю слушал музыку, пока Ухён держал в ладонях его телефон, внимательно следил за любым изменением, готовый в любой момент нажать на паузу, а через пару часов – Ким сидел на краю крыши, спиной к пустоте, и смеялся в трубку, пока младший там, внизу, распутывал комки из его эмоций, с каждым днем усилием воли подавляя их нападения и выстраивая между собой и инородным баррикады. Почти ощутимые стены, которые должны были окружать его постоянно. И не ощущаться тяжелым грузом.

_Казалось таким сложным. Но начинало работать._

Когда Сонгю смог послушать целую песню, не жмурясь, как от острой боли, прошло три месяца, весна сменилась жарким летом, а Ухён, кажется, влюбился.

Он сам не был уверен до конца – в нем просто было что-то такое теплое, мягкое, заполняющее его от макушки и до кончиков пальцев ног, а Ким стал казаться ему чем-то своим, родным и будто бы неотделимым. Наму становилось не по себе от каждой подобной мысли, потому что смотреть на старшего при этом было невыносимо, щеки краснели и хотелось поскорее сбежать вниз, чтобы надышаться вдоволь, и никто не видел.

Ему было до безобразия спокойно и до оцепенения страшно. Будто он нашел то, что долго искал, но потерять это – сродни смерти. Поэтому каждую ночь, когда они расходились по домам, он чувствовал себя так, словно у него забрали нечто безумно важное. Без чего жить было невозможно. Но когда Сонгю был в поле его зрения – все становилось на свои места и выглядело до смешного простым.

А еще хотелось обнимать. Сильно и долго, крепко прижавшись. Переплетать пальцы и, возможно, целовать в нос, лоб и щеку, едва касаясь и избегая губ. Эти мысли так захватывали его, что он не мог отвести взгляд, принимаясь подолгу смотреть на лицо старшего, забывая, что на него смотрят в ответ.

Ухён думал, что, наверное, это началось давно, просто не было таким заметным и глобальным. Просто маленькое чувство, спрятанное где-то глубоко, разрослось в нем до невероятных размеров. И он начал изучать вдруг себя сквозь призму всего того, что каждый день говорил Сонгю. С каждым словом думая, что, оказывается, это было вот так – честно и без преувеличений, ничего не скрывая.

А чувство – ужасно _противоречивое_ , но избавиться от него уже невозможно.

Оно большое, светлое, прекрасное, но простое. Ощущается так, будто ничего и не произошло – всегда здесь было. И глаза пеленой не застилает, нет розовых очков. Немного неловко и смущенно, но все в порядке – словно так и должно быть.

Ким Сонгю не просто нравился ему. И в этом было ужасно легко признаться самому себе.

Но сказать об этом другому почему-то – нет. Без уверенности в том, что тебя тоже любят, – тяжело и невыполнимо. Страх сковывает и в голове начинают прокручиваться миллионы вариантов – от счастья до падения с этой же крыши, а Ухён чувствует себя таким невозможно глупым.

Он смотрит на Кима каждый день, выискивая что-то такое, что поможет ему набраться смелости. Но ничего из взглядов, улыбок и случайных прикосновений не кажется ему важным. Достаточным. У Сонгю странный вкус в одежде, потому что начинается он от потертых спортивных штанов в комплекте с растянутыми футболками и старыми леопардовыми кедами, а заканчивается узкими джинсами и кожанками. Он язвит, ворчит, не любит двигаться, постоянно поет теперь – и Ухён не знает, за что он его полюбил.

А еще старший красит волосы - в черный ( _становится невыносимым_ ).

Нам выдыхает весь воздух, понимая, что не дышал очень долго, вытягивает из кармана телефон и набирает номер Сонгю. Слышит несколько длинных гудков, не смотрит в сторону крыши, даже зная, что старший настолько высоко, что увидится всего лишь едва заметной тенью. У Наму звезды над головой, пальцы почему-то дрожат и сбежать хочется. Он находит малую медведицу и улыбается.

_Трус_.

Сонгю берет наконец-то трубку и спрашивает:

— Готов?

Ухёну хочется сказать, что нет, он совсем не готов, сослаться на что-то ужасно глупое и придумать невероятную отговорку, однако он отвечает коротко и едва слышно:

— Да.

Но впервые за несколько месяцев будто занавес поднимает, стены рушит и мягко, нерешительно проникает в сознание Кима, позволяя, вопреки своим словам, затопить его эмоциям себя.

Смешаться с собственными. Постепенно. Пуская по одной внутрь. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на гулко стучащем сердце, звуках проезжающих мимо машин и чем-то ужасно знакомом, пропитанном нежностью и спокойствием.

Ухён ловит нечто, похожее на карамель или растопленный в какао зефир, но не двигается с места. Это нечто мягко сплетается с его собственными чувствами, прогоняя страх и волнение. В нем возникает что-то настолько огромное, что ему снова становится трудно дышать. Воздуха начинает катастрофически не хватать, а ноги сами несут его к источнику, чтобы заглушить.

_Выжить. Не дать себе утонуть_.

Потому что это – запредельно, много и невыносимо. Будто тебя окунают в чан с шоколадом на фабрике Вилли Вонка. Сладко, много, становится приторно и еще так густо – что ты не можешь выбраться.

Ухён срывается на бег. Цепляется пальцами за старые ржавые перегородки и едва ли не падает, спотыкаясь о ступени. У него в глазах стоят слезы, из-за чего ничего не видно, а ноги дрожат, но он продолжает карабкаться так быстро, как может. И когда перед глазами оказывается дверь, он по привычке пихает ее ногой, открывая, но не удерживает равновесия, спотыкается о высокий порог и падает.

Летит вниз, глупо размахивая руками, и больно ударяется о теплые еще плиты. Жмурится до цветной ряби перед глазами и ощущает, что снова разбил колени и ладони в кровь.

Ухён неясно слышит, как Сонгю кричит что-то, видит, как старший приземляется рядом с ним и смотрит испуганно, ошарашенно и взволнованно. Его губы продолжают шевелиться, но Наму не может разобрать и слова. Он чувствует, как чужие руки тянут его вверх, немного толкают назад, заставляя прислониться к стене; как Ким хватает за плечи, пару раз встряхивая. Понимает скорее интуитивно:

— Ты в порядке?

И отвечает:

— Я люблю тебя.

В нем эмоции Сонгю – уже слабеющие, но он чувствует его удивление и что-то еще, что уже не может разобрать. Не хочет. Ему так не хочется думать, что он опускает взгляд, прислоняется лбом к чужой груди и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть Он ощущает, как быстро бьется чужое сердце и слабо улыбается.

— Ты ведь тоже, да? — спрашивает он едва слышно.

Сонгю вздыхает. Обхватывает чужое лицо ладонями и приподнимает. Наму отказывается глаза открывать, поэтому – ловит чужое дыхание губами, сжимает ткань рубашки старшего в пальцах и вытесняет чужие эмоции из себя окончательно. Они гаснут быстро, словно потушенная порывом ветра свеча, и становится совсем пусто.

Всего на мгновение. Пока Сонгю не наклоняется ближе, чтобы прошептать в поцелуй:

— Люблю.

Потому что после – внутри что-то оглушительно взрывается и расцветает мириадами звезд. Он прижимается почти вплотную, случайно цепляет пуговицу на чужой рубашке ногтем, не обращает внимание на неудобное положение и перестает дышать.

Задыхается собственными чувствами. Сильными. Настоящими. Сам удивляется, что можно вот так – _тонуть в своем_.

Но готов смириться и научиться жить с этим – _тоже_.


End file.
